Nikushimi no noroi
by Madara uchicha
Summary: What could have happened if there is change in history itself by unknown itself. That is naru uchicha,wife of madara uchicha. who has fallen into hatred due to death of her younger sister by the hands of senju. Naru goes many lengths to make this world suffer for its crimes.
1. Chapter 1

_**The story is reedited by**_ I LIKE FEAR 1-2. _ **so credits goes to is**_ _ **improved and all I am gonna to the story.**_

 _ **Summary: She had always been watching. She had seen wars, and death, and she had lost so much. After eighty years, everything was set. Now Naru Uchiha would finally have her revenge.**_

* * *

Black Zetsu advanced on Madara. The ten tails Jinchuriki hovered up in the sky laughing maniacally. He had done it. He had launched the infinite **Tsukuyomi**. Now all Black Zetsu needed to do was kill that miserable Uchiha and free his mother. As he slowly got closer, he began to feel power in the air, as well as a sense of something else… uneasiness perhaps?

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stood in relative safety inside of Susano'o. Each once could only stare up at the ten tails Jicnchuriki and wonder just what the hell they were going to do now.

Suddenly they saw Black Zetsu jump up behind Madara. They didn't know what the odd creature had in store, but the four knew it couldn't be good.

Black Zetsu could only smile as he appeared behind Madara. He brought his hand back and prepared to ram it into the man's heart, just before he could strike however a hand caught his. He looked down as he saw a feminine hand wrap around his wrist. Madara spun around and spotted the mysterious figure, and Black Zetsu close.

"What the hell is going on?" Madara asked.

Suddenly the figure shot it's hand out pressing it to Madara's chest.

"You were always such a foolish man." The woman stated and Madara's eyes widened in shock.

"Naru?" Madara croaked out in pure unrestrained surprise. This woman, this was his wife. He hadn't seen her in over eighty years, and yet… she looked the exact same, as she had all those years ago. She had long dark hair, her eyes were alight with her own Mangekyou Sharingan, two four sided stars, overlapping, in an inverted fashion forming an odd eight pronged object. Within those eyes, was nothing but fury, fury and rage.

"Foolish man." The woman stated. "Seal!"

Madara's and Black Zetsu's eyes widened in surprise as both of the woman's hands began to glow and suddenly they both felt their chakra evacuate their bodies.

Black Zetsu and Madara both began to fall to the earth as they felt their whole worlds begin to blacken. Meanwhile Naru began to laugh as she felt the Ten tails chakra rush into her body. Madara may have known a lot about the sage's seal, but what he didn't know was that Naru knew more. She understood the seal so well, that she could not only replicate it, but alter it as well.

As the power surged through her, she could only think back to the life she lived to lead her here. She remembered the age of war before the founding of the village's. She remembered her little sister… her loving little sister. She remembered falling in love and marry her hero, the clan leader Madara. And then she remembered the Senju… and how they had killed her little sister… and then what had Madara done? He surrendered to them that's what.

Naru refused… she fought against the choice, and for that she had been banished from the clan. Her own husband, her hero from childhood had cast her out, and then… a few years later…. He two, left the village.

For decades she had remained in the shadows, perfecting her abilities mastering her sealing powers, gain unparalleled mastery over her Sharingan, and she watched. She watched as her foolish husband, once again failed to defeat the First Hokage. She watched had he grew old and withered away. And she watched him, as he was manipulated by that black chakra being. She only wondered for a moment, when it had happened. When had her hero become such a fucking useless moron?

Finally she felt the power within her settle. She felt it stabilize, her improvements to the seal configuration the Madara had utilized, was able to ensure that she was capable of utilizing the ten tails abilities quite quickly and with ease.

With the power of the ten tails, now under her command, she could finally begin with her plans, but first...

Madara was lying on his side, he felt empty and he knew that his life would soon be over. Having the ten tails chakra, forcibly ripped from his body, had all but ensured his demise, barring some sort of miracle.

Suddenly he felt a presence standing over him. He glanced up just in time to see what was once his wife, bring her foot down onto his hands, crushing the bones within them.

"That's for ever trusting that Senju trash, you moron." Naru stated as she turned to face the remaining threats.

Meanwhile, Team seven could only stare in surprise as the woman whom had just mysteriously appeared, had kicked the shit out of Madara and the Black humanoid thing.

"Maybe she's on our side." Naruto stated, in his typical hopeful fashion.

"Well, you're the one who can sense negative emotion, what does it look like?" Kakashi inquired.

Naruto looked to focus for a moment before a bead of sweat ran down his cheek. "Oh crap. She's evil."

"How astute of you, little boy. Now if you don't mind… I need to kill you four and then get to the really enjoyable part, where I spend the foreseeable future, torching the reborn Senju." Naru informed them with a mad smile before dashing at them, ready to fight again.

* * *

 _ **Nothing to say to you 'rubs my head nervously'Still under development.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N**_

 _ **damn,i erased what i .iw ill not and haven't stopped.i was busy due to exams and other things.i will be uploading stories next day currently those are in you is alot of change in my writting**_

 _ **I will creating 5 dark naruto fictions and 5 good naruto only story challenges that is formed in my ya**_

 _ **Imaimashī, watashi wa byōkide wanai typed. Anyway. Iw nan shōkyo sa re, stopped. I wa genzai, sorera wa anata ga no ōku noticed. There aru puroguresu. If ni aru hi no tsugi no monogatari o appurōdo sa remasu ni yoru shiken ya hoka no things. I ni isogashikatta shite imasen watashi tasu ni henkō watashi wa 5 dāku naruto - naruto - fikushon to watashi head. See ni keisei sa rete iru 5 yoi naruto - naruto - fictions. Later nomi monogatari no kadai o sakusei shimasu ya**_


	3. Chapter 3

Last time,We saw madara and zetzu's death by the hands of naru and naru gonna fight the team is not new chapter but,like a short video on what is going to ya guys

* * *

With kages

* * *

The ressurted kages are looking the wife of dead madara in fury on what she wiped out the whole shinobe army and was not most angry due to death of madara and his remaining shinobe are hiruzez,tobirama,hashirama,naruto,minato,sakura,sasuke,obito, failed in stopping naru from the mass only have one way that will alter the whole after the destruction they saw they can't do anything but to correct are going to send team 7 to past and kill naru.

* * *

With naru

* * *

She was unhappy at the turn of events,she did everything to crush there they are still determined to stop watched them stand there in is amused on their pitiful efforts in stopping her.

She will not stop until she wiped out the shinobe will recreate this world into what she wants.

* * *

With others

* * *

They escaped from the battlefield to prepare the already told team 7 about the already lost hope for this they will change and save the past and future.4 kages will fight and try to seal her away or die trying.

* * *

With team 7

* * *

they fought her with there new powers but still lost to and sakura nearly died by the hands of naruto and sasuke 's speeed and strenght saved thought are if they can't defeat juubi naru then how can they defeat naru without juubi's will try there best

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

He thought madara was invisible and very strong with the power of without those he defeated all the shinobe,kages,tailed beast with his rennigan and indra's chakaera he barely able to fight madara,his anestor madara putted the world under his control sasuke thought he was fighting a losing battle but it was suprise when Naru came and ripped it away and became the juubi the power of madara he was sure he demi god but that theory proved wrong naru wiped out all the bit nervous to face her and dissapointed on naru ,he anestor fallen to cruse of hatred.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Everything is prepared and now they only need the jutsu team 7 is standing in the middle of the seal with obito as 4 kages explained the history and changes that needed to happen in is now ready but they never guessed that naru will allow them to escape from her because she found them

* * *

With naru

* * *

She sensed a massive chakara built up on the place where konoha once quickly arrived there and seacrh the remaing shinobe to finesh what she found them hiding in a cave from finding she has ems and was going to blast the cave away when she sensed a massive chakara built up again this time stayed for in bit of rage teleported inside the cave to saw what they were doing or sended team 7 to rage exploded and blasted them, away

* * *

With kages

* * *

they succed in sending them to past unaware naru was watching them,they need to try and seal her now but its far too late they now sensed her behind them

* * *

Hashirama

* * *

after conrolling his rage he planned to send the team 7 to past to change this future and to save naru and madara from falling to curse of knew naru's sister and madara's brother died by his clan's wants that to change

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Team 7 was in center with obito while kages was in each and minato made by there mistakes with naruto and sasuke while same for hashirama and tobirama did the same for earned his forgiveness and made up with other for his crimes.

The kages unleashed there full chakara."Jikūkan'ninjutsu: Kako no sekai"yelled hashirama,he with other 3 were need to do this needs kage level chakara for the time travel seal glow and with team 7 and obito inside,it formed a chakara barrier preventing thrm from seeing whats going on inside. But they never stopped the jutsu nor the chakara flow for the technique.

The barrier started to crumble and brak away and bright light due to this beagn to lessen leaving abare floor without the team 7 nor now understood that they succed in the doing iy,but they sensed someone behind them and to their horror naru staring at them in massive anger

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

"SHINRA TENSEI"everything is blasted away leaving waste land


	4. Chapter 4

_**I lost interest in making actual story of i may return in future /may be who wants apart or the whole story itself ,i will gladly accept guys are good in making the in whoever wants my story and make it better.**_

 _ **Thats all.^_^**_


End file.
